Here We Go
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: scene to shot fic for 4x12. After Jeremy's tattoo appears it's time to get ready to leave for the island but Damon and Elena have been apart for too long to worry about how many pairs of long johns to pack. PASSIONATE LEMON


_a/n: hello everyone! Still remember me? Have you forgotten about me? I know I've taken a bit of an unexpected hiatus from writing and I apologize for that. Life has been…well it's been mental lately and between trying to get in shape, dealing with a possible divorce, a sick father and the new priorities of the new year my fanfiction has taken a hit. I do apologize and I hope you can forgive me for staying away so long. So enjoy this and the new upcoming fics. I've got four other scene-to-shot fics planned for this season as of right now as well as some other fresh ideas. As always I'm open your requests and your thoughts. I sure have missed this._

Damon saw the tremble of Elena's shoulders as she watched the tattoo grow across her brother's bare chest and arms. This was it; this was the final key that they needed to get this cure. They were down one more Original and up a treasure map. No one was sure just what exactly it would lead to yet, but whatever was waiting for them would definitely change everything around. "Here we go."

* * *

Elena sat on the edge of Damon's bed, one leg dangling off the side as she waited for him to come back out of the bathroom. They were even closer now, closer to the cure, closer to escaping this fate. This is what she wanted, what she'd been dreaming about, praying for, focused on for so long now. _So why can't I stop panicking?_ She looked up as Damon cleared his throat, drying his hands on a towel. She glanced over him quickly; the button up shirt he wore hung open, revealing stone chiseled chest and hard abs. It was hard for her to keep her hands off him, especially her hands. It had felt like forever since Stefan had locked him up in the basement. But he was here now and everything she'd thought about doing when she saw him again flew right out of her mind. All she could think about was how nervous she was, how scared she was and how desperately she wanted nothing more than for him to crawl on this bed with her, wrap his strong arms around her shoulders and soothe her worries away.

Maybe it was the sire bond, maybe it was just the simple connection of love but he seemed to read her mind in that instant and gave her just what she needed. Gently she tucked herself against him; her leg wrapping through his, her cheek and her palm pressed against the warm skin of his chest. She could smell the aftershave he'd used just a few moments ago and the soap he'd used to wash his hands. She could hear the low, dull beating of his heart, feel his fingertips move slowly up and down her arm, cradling her closer to him. "Want to tell me what you're thinking?" he whispered, setting his chin on the top of her head. "I know I wouldn't mind hearing your voice after all that time I spent locked up away from you."

"I came to see you." She wiggled closer to him, wrapping herself as tightly around him as she could without crawling on top of him. "Stefan wouldn't let me, thought it would be a bad idea and that I would let you out."

"I might have asked you to. I missed you."

"I missed you." She took the chance and looked up at him, losing herself in the comforting, familiar shade of blue his eyes were in this room. "I wish we didn't have to leave tomorrow."

"The sooner we get you this cure, the better."

There was something in his tone that worried her, something in his eyes that made her doubt his devotion to finding the cure. "You don't sound very…excited."

"Just tired." He smoothed her hair back from her face and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

She felt the slightest flash of panic set in. Did he want her to leave? Was he upset that she'd seemed jealous about Stefan and Rebekah sleeping together? "Should I go home?"

"No." he slid down on the bed, keeping her close so they were facing each other, their bodies pressed tightly together. He rested his hand on her neck, gently stroking over the pulse point on her throat. "Never."

She couldn't help the pleased smile that turned the corners of her mouth up, any more than she could help pressing her lips against his. "How long do we have until it's time to get up?"

He broke the kiss for a moment to glance at the clock. "Five hours…we can always sleep on the plane." She seemed pleased with that idea and pulled him over her, waiting to feel weight of his body above hers. She needed to know that this was real.

"This may be our last night as vampires."

His eyes held that same fear, same doubt as before but he only bent down, supporting his upper body on one elbow as he caressed her hair, her face, the rise of her breasts and then beneath the shirt she was wearing. His lips and tongue followed the same trail as he tugged her leg up and around him. "And what do you want to do to celebrate it?"

She gave him a little smirk and lifted one hand, letting her fingers lace through his hair. "You."

This made him smile and seeing it now made her realize just how badly she'd missed that look. "Took the words right out of my mouth."

She tugged him close, desperate for a kiss, desperate to forget about the past few days and lose herself in him. To be consumed by him. He bent low, pressing kisses along her stomach, shoving her shirt up over her breasts, tugging one from the cup and closing his lips around her nipple. She sighed, her fingers tugging at his hair a little more, not sure if she wanted him to continue the sweet torture or put her out of her misery and end it. Already she could feel the anticipation, the excitement building up inside her like a tornado was beginning low her belly. "I don't think you could get anymore words out of me." She sounded breatheless, completely lost to the world. Was this even her body she was feeling? She could have been across the room watching everything, and yet his touch burned. Burned her skin, burned into her memory. There was no way she would be able to forget this night. Sire bond or not, she belonged to him.

"All I want to hear are your uncontrollable moans, my name a whisper or a scream on your lips or any dirty, kinky things that come into your mind." His tone was dark, dangerous; like the color of his eyes. The look on his face both terrified and excited her.

This wasn't the warm comforting Damon she'd come to know. This was the vampire, the hunter, the seducer, the monster. There was a chance she might never see him like this again and she wanted to relish every moment of it. He leaned close again and she shivered, feeling his breath on her neck. It tingled down her spine, making her arch up against him. She felt his velvet soft lips, the wet lick of his tongue against her throat then the sting of his fangs scraping against her skin. Her nails immediately dug deep into his arms, into the back of his head. She moaned in appreciation, shivering as his fingers slowly tickled their way down her side. He hooked his fingers in the tops of her jeans and tugged, ripping the button right out and tearing the zipper open.

He twisted his wrist, shoving his hand down the front of her now ruined jeans, discovering how wet she was for him already. Her eyes were shut tight but she could feel his eyes on her face, watching her; watching the emotions flash over her. The shock, surprise, pleasure, desperation. She wanted more, needed more. More friction, more of his touch. More of just him. "Damon!" let the half scream tumble from her lips as she felt herself tumble closer to the first ending but he shook his head and clapped his hand over her mouth.

"Not yet." His eyes were serious, and yet daring her to disobey him. "You will not cum yet." She wriggled beneath him, hoping to create her own friction but there was none. He pulled his hand away, tugging her jeans down her legs instead. "I can't help myself with you Elena. I'm sure how I ever did. Keep your eyes closed."

She nodded, feeling him get off the bed, listening as his clothes feel to the floor. She did not speak and he did not waste any time. He was back beside her in a moment, forcing her knees open with his. "Please." That was the only word she could manage to form as the rest were a mumbled mess when he spread her legs wide and let the tip of his cock slide up to hit her clit over and over. Every time they made contact she would hiss and buck up against him. But the pleasure never lasted long enough to do more than torture her.

"All good things in time." He promised, smirking when her gasp filled his ears and she grasped her hips tightly and thrusted her into her for the first time in too long. Her interior walls immediately clenched tightly around him, holding him deep inside her. Just when she thought it couldn't feel any better he slipped his hands under her knees and pressed them tightly to her chest. It was an entirely different feel now, and one that made her toes curl in the air and her abs ache from trying not to scream. Her hands gripped the sheets tightly, holding on so hard that she tore them.

Their moans met, mixed together as he moved faster, harder, deeper inside her. She'd never felt fuller before, closer to him than right in this moment. He demanded she open her eyes then as she did, letting the connection intensify all the more. Then the magic words fell from his lips, his permission for her to cum and she did; the white hot pleasure and bliss uncoiling from inside her and springing free. She erupted around him, beneath him. He kissed her, swallowing her cries, her curses, her moans. He didn't care that she was loud, in fact he loved it but wanted to capture everything about her essence and her kisses were only all the more sweeter when they were laced with the passion that he'd given her. She collapsed back against the mattress, her hands and legs quivering as the waves of orgasm tingled every nerve in her body.

She could have relaxed, could have calmed down, could have maybe given into the exhaustion of satiation and fallen asleep but he wasn't done and she didn't want to have him leave just yet. He felt too good inside her, too much like how home should feel. Complete, familiar…like love. Still, her body was a endless nerve system on high alert and he had to press his hands against her hips to keep her down on the bed. She gasped again, bucking hard against him when his thumb flicked against her clit. Again. And again. And again. Until she couldn't breathe or speak. All she could do was writhe and let the new orgasm attack her body. "Bite me!" she gasped, knowing it would be his undoing, wanting him to feel the same pleasure that she did.

He looked down at her, slowly lowering his head to her left breast. He never broke eye contact, just let his lips cover the skin right below the nipple. He sucked, his tongue darting out; calling the blood to the surface. One hand slipped up her body to capture her other breast in his hand, his fingers finding a wonderful toy to play with as he tweaked and twisted and tugged at her free nipple. Then when she thought he might never bite, his fangs made a new appearance and the veins beneath his eyes darkened. There was no teasing burning or scraping this time; he went straight into the bite, sucking and drinking down her blood, moaning as he tasted her. She felt the throbbing inside her, knew it was from him and braced herself. His speed increased and she held on tight as he came for her as he drank from her.

* * *

An hour later the sweat on their bodies had nearly dried, except in the places where their skin still touched. She was wrapped around him again, except this time he was on the other side of her and he was stroking her hair. "Incredible." She whispered again, looking up at him.

He rewarded her with a rare satisfied smile and put one finger under her chin to lift her head up for a kiss. "Everything will change tomorrow." There was that worry again. It made her heart and her head hurt but she shook her head and reached for his hand, placing it on her chest.

"Not everything. I will still love you."

And she saw in his eyes, even as he nodded and pulled her close that he didn't believe her in the slightest.

_a/n: Thanks for taking the time to read! Hopefully my time away has not made me lose my…edge. I still am very dedicated to this fandom, and I'm not sure I will ever be able to stop writing them. Review if you would be so kind and let me know you are still out there reading my stuff! Be posting again soon._


End file.
